fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy V.S. The Potty (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 1
Tommy Pickles woke up one sunny morning. It was the day after his birthday which of course he had a great time with his friends at his party. Tommy's mom came in his room and picked him up to go change his diaper. "Good morning Tommy," Didi said to Tommy as she took him over to the changing table. After tommy's mom changed Tommy's diaper she took him down stairs and took him to the kitchen for breakfast. When Tommy's mom put him in his highchair he saw that Dil was already eating his breakfast. Dil was one year younger than Tommy so now Dil is one year old and can walk now. Didi gave tommy a cup of milk and some oatmeal to eat. After Breakfast Tommy and Dil were taken to the living room and were put into the playpen. After Didi put them in the playpen the doorbell rang. When Didi opened the door it was her friend Betty and she had Phil and Lil, who were two as well and had been for 3 months now, with her. She put Phil and Lil in the playpen with Tommy and went to talk to Tommy's mom. "Hi Phil, Hi Lil," Tommy greeted. "Hi Tommy," The twins said. "That was the bestest birthday party I ever had especially the cake." Tommy said to Phil and Lil. "Yeah it was the greatest I wonder if your mommy is going to potty train yous since you're 2 years old now," Lil said. While the three rugrats talked the doorbell rang again. When Tommy's mom answered it, it was Chuckie, Kimi, and their dad Chas. They came in and Chas put Kimi and Chuckie in the playpen also. Chuckie of course three now and Kimi was about two and a half. "Hi guys whatcha doin," Chuckie asked the others. " Oh hi Chuckie, hi Kimi we were just thinking abouts if my mommy and daddy will potty trains me now that I am 2 years old maybe you two can tell us on the account of that you guys are older than us," Tommy said to Chuckie and Kimi. "I bet your Mommy and Daddy are going to potty train you now since you are two and I hearded that when you are two that means no more wearing diapers," Chuckie said to Tommy. "Oh yeah I hearded about that toos. I still wish that we could wear diapers forever," Tommy said. "Yeah," The others agree with him Dil wondered what they were talking about since he did not know what potty training was since he wasn't born or was still too young when Chuckie and the others had gone through their potty training stages. "What are you guys talking about?" Dil asked the others "Well you see Dil when you are becoming a grown up that means you can't were diapers anymore like Chuckie and Kimi," Tommy explained to Dil. "Why not?" Dil asked. "I really don't know why grownups do. Diapers are betterer especially since when you have to go potty in the middle of the night you can go in your diaper instead of getting up," Tommy said to Dil. As the rugrats were talking the adults were too. "So when are you going to start potty training Tommy?" Chas asked Didi. "I'm going to start tomorrow," Didi answered "Well why don't the other pups stay to to give tommy a little support?" Betty asked Didi. "I think that will be a wonderful idea," Didi said Didi then went in the living room were all the rugrats were and picked up Tommy. "Tomorrow Mommy is going to start to potty train you and your friends will get to stay here with you for a little support," Didi said to Tommy as Tommy nodded his head as his mom put him back down into the play pen. After Tommy's mom left the room Phil asked Tommy a question. "Hey Tommy since you are going to be potty trained a cant were diapers where are you going to keep you screwdriver now?" Phil asked That question shocked Tommy as he realized that once he stops wearing diapers he can't hold his screwdriver anymore and then they couldn't go on adventures. "Well we could hide it in the play pen somewheres or ask Dil to put it in his diaper," Tommy said to Phil. "Well that could work," Phil said. "Well I am not getting potty trained until tomorrow so I will see what to do then but for right now I am going to enjoy my diapers while it last so how about we go on an adventure!" Tommy exclaimed "Yeah let's go!" Kimi cheered Tommy took out his screwdriver and opened the playpen and they all went on an adventure. Go To Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Tommy V.S. The Potty Chapters Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories